nunca quise ser tan frio POV bella
by Petiza cullen
Summary: Historia de nunca quise ser tan frio perspectiva de Bella... lean no quise ser tan frio para ver el comienzo


_**Los personajes no son míos son de la genial y magnifica escritora…Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**BELLA**__**:**_

Ya me había cansado de pedirle perdón, de esperarlo cada vez

que llegaba tarde, borracho o cuando me ignoraba para escribir sus canciones que ya no tenían nada de romántico ni agradable.

Cuando nos mudamos nuestro sueño era que el tuviera su banda y yo compondría sus canciones, pero cuando el sueño se hizo realidad, todo cambio, el ya no estaba a mi lado en las noches cantándome las canciones que escribía al oído, cuando platicaba de las motos y los carros y le hacia creer que sabia de ello cuando ni siquiera me gusta la velocidad, ahora el estaba cantando canciones escritas por el, el se marcha a celebrar su triunfo y se olvida de nuestro aniversario, se olvido de todo.

Recuerdo como me empecé a enamorar de mi fiel amigo y hermano, aquel que creció junto a Jake y que era como un hermano para el. Cuando Jake se metió a la banda y Edward vio que se estaba alejando de mi, intento hablar con el, pero no lo escucho, el a veces se quedaba en nuestra casa para consolarme las noches que me quedaba hasta la madrugada llorando, el me acompañaba al parque o simplemente me tocaba canciones de piano para reanimarme o simplemente hablaba conmigo de nuestros libros favoritos, hasta el amanecer.

Pero aun así siempre estaba en mi mente recordando cuando Jake y yo nos hicimos novios, cuando nos mudamos juntos, nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera noche, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, ahora solo quedan recuerdos borrosos de aquellos días de felicidad.

Edward venia cada día con películas y libros, hacíamos maratones o jugábamos, pero poco a poco me fui olvidando de Jake y me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de Edward, aquel que con cariño y perseverancia atrapo mi corazón y me hizo olvidarme de la persona que me estaba olvidando.

No me atrevía a aceptar mis sentimientos, porque creía que el no sentía lo mismo por mi, y segunda porque el era casi un hermano para Jake. Pero aun así los sentimientos que tenia por el eran muy fuertes cada día iban creciendo mas y mas.

Un día Edward llego llorando a mi casa diciendo que había discutido por teléfono con Jake, me contó que el no iba a poder llegar a nuestro aniversario y que este le reclamo que me había dejado ya muy abandonada y olvidada, y solo le respondió: lo siento no quiese ser tan frío

El dijo que se sentía mal porque el ya no era el niño con el que había crecido, aquel que era como un hermano ahora era un desconocido. Al platicar empezamos a beber, y entre copa y copa nos declaramos mutuamente, el me contó que se peleo con el porque pensó que yo lo quería todavía y que no quería verme sufrir pero que no era porque realmente me quisiera junto a el. Me contó que desde la primera vez que se quedo en la casa a hacerme compañía se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por mi habían cambiado. Esa noche por primera vez hice el amor, porque con Jake solo fue sexo, ya que descubrí que nunca lo ame que solo era cariño.

Después de esa noche quedo claro para los dos que no debía quedarme mas en esa casa, me di cuenta de que ese ya no era un hogar a pesar de que mucho tiempo fue el mío, recogí toda mi ropa y la empaque estaba a aun paso de irme pero cuando vi la pared llena de las fotos que nos tomamos juntos me dio rabia por que a pesar de que ahora tenia un futuro, antes lo único que quería era a él a la persona que me había dejado sola, así que tome todas y las eche en el bote de basura metálico y las queme Edward me dio su mano en todo momento, cuando salimos no me di vuelta porque sabia que yo había ganado, a el amor de mi existencia y a un futuro prometedor.

Ahora estaba embarazada, con 1 año de matrimonio, Jacob no intento contactarme ni ami ni a Edward, se por los tabloides que le va bien pero que tiene muchos problemas de alcohol y mujeres, me considero afortunada ya que si no hubiera estado Edd a mi lado ahora estaría sufriendo ese infierno, pero no siento rabia hacia el sino agradecimiento por dejarme y darme un futuro que con el no tendría

_**Se que no les gusto la historia porque no recibí ni un comentario ni nada… sentí feo pero es Ovio que no todo lo que escriba va a gustar pero me siento con el deber de escribir los pov Edward y bella, por la persona que me pidió la historia mi hermanita, **_

_**En verdad quien lea esto pido de favor que me den ideas tengo muchas pero nose como expresarlas necesito que me ayuden quiero hacer una historia larga y divertida pero necesito que me ayuden en verdad… les dejo mi correo por si me quieren ayudar.**_

_**Los quiero y gracias x todo.**_


End file.
